The very old sport of arm wrestling has recently experienced a resurgence in popularity. Enthusiasts are coming together for meets at which contestants vie for prizes and championships. The sport is practiced in health spas, as well as in the local bars or pubs.
In the practice of the sport, two contestants may sit or stand opposite each other at a small table, each with an elbow on the table and gripping the other's hand. At a signal from the referee, each participant begins straining against the other, attempting to force his arm backward until his hand is driven against the table. The first to succeed is declared the winner.
The present invention relates generally to an arm wrestling apparatus, but one in which the operator competes against a machine wherein the machine is selectively programmed to offer preselected resistances, thereby also serving as an exercising apparatus of the hand and arm strengthening variety.
Exercising apparatus of the hand and arm strengthening variety are well known and assembled in numerous shapes and arrangements for permitting a user to exercise and strengthen his or her hands and arms.
The present invention employs a set of coil springs selectively engaged in a novel manner for providing preset resistances to the movement of a handle which is resiliently associated with one, a number or all of the coil springs. The present invention also provides a reference structure to which the user may refer to permit determination of the strength of the user or the user's day-to-day progress over extended periods of exercise.